elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Isabel
Princess Isabel 'is a major character who appears in the animated series, ''Elena of Avalor. She is Elena's younger sister, and the second princess of the Kingdom of Avalor. Personality and Traits Princess Isabel is a precocious girl who's very creative and loves to draw and invent. She's also shown to love her older sister and spending time with her. Like another precocious princess, Isabel values keeping promises no matter what to the point where she dislikes people breaking promises they made her. Appearances ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor'' Isabel appeared in the special, Elena and the Secret of Avalor. When the evil power-hungry sorceress Shuriki invaded the Kingdom of Avalor and murdered her parents, King Raul and Queen Lucia, Isabel and her grandparents, Francisco and Luisa, were placed inside an Enchanted Painting by Alacazar for their protection while her older sister, Elena, ended up trapped inside the Amulet of Avalor when she confronted Shuriki alone to give Alacazar time to cast the spell. Forty-one years later, with Avalor under Shuriki's rule, Isabel and her grandparents were released from the portrait by Alacazar's grandson, Mateo, and helped Elena defeat Shuriki and liberate their kingdom with aid from the Royal Family of Enchancia, the Jaquins, and the Avalor citizens. With Elena reclaiming the throne as Crown Princess, Isabel regained her title as Princess as well, and heir to the throne after her big sister. ''Elena of Avalor''' In the series that serves as the special's sequel, Isabel is a major character alongside with the rest of her family. In "Spellbound", Isabel is among those victims who are turned to stone by the malvago wizard Fiero, Alacazar's old arch-enemy who swore revenge after he was not made the Royal Wizard to her late father, King Raul. However, after Mateo manages to reflect Fiero's spell back on him and turn him to stone, along with recovering the legendary Codex Maru, with Gabe's help, Mateo manages to pour the counter-spell on Isabel and the others and return them to flesh and blood before the spell would have become irreversible at sunrise, before bringing them up-to-date on what happened, and then entertaining them with his magic. In "A Day to Remember", Isabel is hesitant to go to the Dia de los Muertos celebration as she missed King Raul and Queen Lucia too much, using the excuse that her costume was damaged and she needed to mend it. When Elena sees her later in her room, the two Princesses reminisce about some of the stuff their parents did with Isabel, before Elena discovers that Isabel's costume is undamaged, and realizes something else is wrong with her sister missing the celebration. With some advice from her big sister, Isabel gains enough confidence to put on her costume and return to their parents' grave, where Francisco and Luisa are waiting for them. With Elena's encouragement, Isabel places a drawing she made of her parents and the ceremonial ''Pan Dulce on the grave, before stepping back to join Elena and their grandparents. Isabel then asks her big sister that she feels that their parents are still with them somehow and wonders if that is weird, but Elena assures her they are still with them after seeing the spirits of their parents proudly watching over them from the afterlife. In "The Scepter of Light", Isabel makes a device to allow people to see an upcoming solar eclipse so they won't be blinded looking directly at the sun, but during the ceremony, as she stands proudly with her big sister, the ceremony is interrupted by the Moth Fairy from the Spirit World, Orizaba, who has come seeking the Eye of Midnight to lock the eclipse when it is full so she can rule in the eternal night caused by the eclipse. When Elena decides to confront her with the Scepter of Light, despite her weakened condition from using it earlier, Isabel and Gabe try to help by bringing the Royal Carriage to pick Elena up, but only give Orizaba time to recuperate before returning to the Sun Stone. However, when Orizaba takes Isabel hostage in a bid to get Elena to back off after recovering her powers, she gives Elena the strength to finally banish her back to the Spirit World and shatter the Eye of Midnight, ending the eclipse. When Elena collapses afterwards, Isabel checks to see if her big sister is alright before Elena passes out from exhaustion, the last thing she sees being Isabel's warm, relieved smile. When Elena awakens two days later, Isabel is glad to see she's alright and everything is back to normal, though she does learn of Elena's magic she gained from her 41-year imprisonment in the Amulet of Avalor as well. In "Olaball", Isabel meets up with King Joaquin again and becomes fast friends with his daughter, Princess Caterina. She takes Cat on a tour through town. In town, they are wowed by the Voladores, and Isabel tells Cat how she has always wondered how the tower works. The next day, Cat takes Isabel to the tower while Elena and Joaquin are having their Olaball match between Avalor and Cariza. Despite her misgivings about it, Isabel rides with Cat to the top where they get stuck. Gabe gets them down, allowing Isabel to reunite with Elena. In "Crystal in the Rough", Isabel starts school at one of Avalor's public schools, but upon being teased by a classmate, she decides to change her appearance and behavior, leading to Elena coming with her on a field trip and talking some sense into her, resulting in Isabel helping save both that classmate who teased her and another one she befriended, but all three still get punished by their teacher for wandering off from the rest of the class, though Elena helps them enjoy their punishment. Isabel is at home in the Royal Palace in "Realm of the Jaquins" when she is warned of Avalor being threatened by Marimonda, a forest sprite from the Jaquins' realm of Vallaestrella, by Chief Zephyr and the Jaquins. She stays with Luisa as Francisco and Esteban struggle to try and fight Marimonda, until her big sister tricks Marimonda with an illusion and imprisons her again. Afterwards, Isabel learns of the involvement of Victor Delgado and his daughter when Elena tells their grandparents about it, but does not realize they are working for Shuriki, who's planning to invade Avalor again and take her revenge on Elena with the Delgados' help, who are also seeking revenge for their defeat by Elena, Isabel, and their family when they tried to steal the Crown Jewels during the Carnaval. Later on, in "Three Jaquins and a Princess", Isabel is with Elena when they are visited by Migs and his new mate, Dulce, only to watch as Dulce lays three eggs that will hatch into her and Migs' new children. After Dulce leaves to find Anoki Berries, the eggs hatch, and Migs takes off to help her, leaving Isabel to volunteer to watch them until Migs and Dulce return. Elena reminds her that if she has any problems, come and get her, but Isabel believes she can handle it. However, the hungry baby Jaquins proved to be more than she can handle, and when Isabel catches one of them in the kitchen, she's forced to hide it and lie to Elena when she arrives to see what Isabel is doing there. When things go really bad when one of the babies drinks Mateo's Enlarging Potion and ruin the Bake-Off, Elena is very disappointed in Isabel, before reminding her that while she may think she can handle big responsibilities like caring for Jaquin babies, she's still only a kid. Once Isabel helps in sorting out the mess she caused and returns the one Jaquin baby affected by Mateo's Enlarging Potion back to normal size, Migs and Dulce return and, together with Isabel, give names to their new kids. After Esteban helps Isabel out with her latest invention, Isabel is allowed to play with Migs and Dulce's new children in Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella. In "A Spy in the Palace", Isabel is excited for the flyover that Migs, Luna, and Skylar will be doing for the Jaquin Festival alongside Migs' children. Once they perform their rehearsal, Isabel offers to spruce it up a bit with her latest invention, the Sky Painter, after noticing that the cubs were not very impressed with their father and his friends. However, Migs refuses to take part after seeing Skylar and Luna mess around with the Sky Painters. It is only through a pep talk from Isabel that he'll be letting his cubs down if he doesn't perform that convinces him to change his mind and perform alongside Luna and Skylar before their fellow Jaquins in King Verago, Chief Zephyr, and many others. Isabel is unaware that Carla Delgado is in disguise as Rita Perez and getting close to Elena and Naomi as part of a plan to steal her mother's Carnaval Tiara for Shuriki. Trivia * Isabel is an inventor, just like Harley Diaz, Jenna Ortega's character in Stuck in the Middle. *Isabel has has two wardrobe changes in the series. The 1st was in First Day of Rule. The second was in The Scepter of Light. *Isabel is Similar To Miles "Tails" Power From Sonic The Hedgehog. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Normal characters Category:Royalty Category:Princess